catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Nightfall101
WC deputy Echo here and I don't think it would be fair if Cloudstar your rp will be leader and Swiftflight your rp be deputy, that means you would be deputy for 2 seasons. I don't think thats fair.... i'm the deputy of BloodClan where they don't do patrols much.... I was hoping that Mistdapple would be deputy... 00:22, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Can I join Windclan as Foxmask? Frostyness 01:10, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Joining Riverclan Can I join Riverclan? Smokepaw: Dark gray She-cat, Almost black with Green Eyes. - 23:55, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Again, I have to explain...That person is Sagestorm70, not logged in. See Maplefern's talk page for more details. [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 00:44, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: ? Sure! I'll just fix his article. His reason for retiring could be . . . a. . . broken spine like Briarlight? Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 12:41, June 22, 2010 (UTC) =) I changed it. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 23:07, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Snuggles and Celeste I already have pictures for them, they are my real cats.... they both died last year and I wanted to remember them so I made them here. Sorry.... [[User:Echopaw|'DuskStar']] 18:17, June 22, 2010 (UTC) It's ok ^.^ IRC? Me and Dalton are on. [[User:Echopaw|'DuskStar']] 18:28, June 22, 2010 (UTC) IRC Got time? Shruggytalk 08:04, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Foxkit. I see you're roleplaying all your kits. Well, since I don't have a Skyclan cat, I was wondering if I could roleplay Foxkit, if it's OK with you... §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 19:53, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Deputy Are you going to nominate a user to become deputy, or are you going to choose one? xD Sorry If I sound too nosy. Or can a user nominate someone to become deputy? Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 17:44, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I personally think we should have a vote, but that could cause disputes. [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 18:52, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I think we should have a vote too. Like you could nominate a set of users (I - 3) And people would vote. Whichever has the most votes, and has all the leads voted, will win. And NOBODY is allowed to say 'This user is better than this user' *gazes at fawn* Icefall★ Talk 18:56, June 26, 2010 (UTC) deputy for whu again\bracken- 18:58, June 26, 2010 (UTC) PCA. Icefall★ Talk 18:59, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Good idea. Moonpeltis very strange... 19:25, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank-you for accpeting my apolgy Ice. Clearly, you haven't taken it seriously. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 12:00, June 27, 2010 (UTC) RC join can i join riverclan as Mossnose: Ginger, dark brown, and black tom with bright blue eyes... greenish, warrior bracken- 22:59, June 26, 2010 (UTC)thanks Pebblestream Dalton gave me back Pebblestream. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 23:16, June 27, 2010 (UTC) No biggie! :3 §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 01:05, June 28, 2010 (UTC) JOin? can i join RiverClan (im bronzepelt, thunderclan at first, then i changed my mind ^.^ TawnySMEASH 01:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) (her description) Gender:She-cat Fur Length: Long Color: Ginger-orange color with black spots, tail tip, paws, and one ear eyes:Hazel or green. Battle scars/injury: Blind (does it really matter though?) Rank:Medicine Cat TawnySMEASH 01:08, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, she can be a warrior. Thats cool. Thank u! TawnySMEASH 14:00, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Question i just draw it on photoshop o3o bracken- 05:58, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ive tried it, but you have to darken the lines though, and the paint bucket tool wouldnt work all that well, but i usually colour with the brush tool, settin it to darken so i think that would workbracken- 15:21, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Queen blank Hi! I think you've probley heard that I quit the other Wiki, Warriors Wiki, and I did. Anyways, could you make me a Queen Blank? Like all you're own, queen blank? I really ''really ''would like one for my Wiki I'm making. Thanks, ϠSpiritc 21:49, June 28, 2010 (UTC) There just to strict and bossy, thats probley why. And thank you, I didnt expect you to respond so quickly! When I publish Clans of the Cats Wiki, will you join it and be an admin? Im trying to get it as good as I can, ϠSpiritc 21:54, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Im not using this Wiki's name, I'm using Clans of the Cats Wiki. Thats completely diffrent, anyways, I dont hear anyone else complaining about it. Could you please try to get the blanks done today? I would really be super thankfull, ϠSpiritc 22:00, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Its alright, k then. But thanks for saying yes before... you said no, I guess! XD bye, ϠSpiritc 22:04, June 28, 2010 (UTC) IRC? o3o IRC? Main channel and #Celeste'sgroup :D TawnyThe one and only Tawny :D 01:37, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Myself I decided to leave this site. It was a very hard decision for me to make, but I think it's for the best. You and Icestorm keep this site going strong for me, okay? [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 19:07, June 30, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Topic says it all. :) [[User:Icestorm123|'☽Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 19:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Join? Can I join WindClan as Moonpath(: Silver she-cat with blue eyes and white spots)? [[User:Mossstar101|Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|'' I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']] 17:48, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Update Okay, Flarepaw passed her warrior assessment. :D And, can Dustpaw have his? Troutleap's eager. :) [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 21:02, July 2, 2010 (UTC) IRC? title says it all xD main channel?bracken- 02:33, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Cherryvine XD No hard feelings, I actually thought what you said was pretty funny! Would it be alright if I made my own Clan, WolfClan. Or no? Cause thats fine if I cannot. TEAM JACOB! • Spiritcloud 16:27, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Journey Hey, umm... I saw there is a Journey, is it alright if I make one? I mean, it'll be awsome and descriptive, not something stupid. Hear my rally cry! • Spiritcloud 12:41, July 5, 2010 (UTC) 17:14, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, we have enough journies already, Spirit, and...well...yeah...[[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 17:51, July 6, 2010 (UTC) IRC Irc night?bracken- 02:19, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Strategy Joining the wiki will reinforce my ops status :D Jmiles The forums guy! 04:29, July 7, 2010 (UTC) It looks like loads of fun! I cant wait to get started! Jmiles The forums guy! 04:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I have a feeling I will :D I like not having pressure to boost my EC Jmiles The forums guy! 04:32, July 7, 2010 (UTC) They friggen deopped!!! Jmiles The forums guy! 03:15, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I made them give it back! >:) Jmiles The forums guy! 03:42, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm influential. I talked them into giving it back. Jmiles The forums guy! 03:44, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Jmiles ALWAYS gets what he wants, one way or another. Jmiles The forums guy! 03:52, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm still happy! Jmiles The forums guy! 03:57, July 8, 2010 (UTC) IRC? I'm dying to talk to you! Jmiles The forums guy! 03:58, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for all the help! Jmiles The forums guy! 04:50, July 7, 2010 (UTC) YOU TOO! I'll miss you too! Please come on IRC so I can say bye... Jmiles The forums guy! 04:56, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Cap Could I join cap? Nightwhisker told me to ask you--AsHcLaW 16:08, July 9, 2010 (UTC) cap thanks! AsHcLaW 01:04, July 10, 2010 (UTC) hi could i join windclan as a warrior?name: Beechheart New name:Blackpelt?? Blackpelt] is a black tom with gray markings in windclan. RPD by Ashclaw :) :)THANKS! --AsHcLaW:) 02:25, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi Blackpeltxrosevine? yea --AsHcLaW:) 10:51, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Can I please join WindClan? Hi, this is Iscrump. I want to join WindClan Here's my name and discription: Falconkit/Falconpaw/Falconfeather gray with white stripes and misty blue eyes. -Iscrump